User talk:1kelpar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shovel page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there! I found a page which I dont know how to fix. Could you fix http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Clues_(series) please DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 16:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin There was a deleted scene in blue's birthday when Steve had a wet dream. True or false? Thank you for helping me on the page fireworks but but that gametime keeps deleting them and i get angry but thank you Sorry to say, but we need photos of the original series of Blue's Clues, not the Spanish dub. Sorry to tell you, but it's true. Sorry. JessicaFin (talk) 04:46, August 4, 2013 (UTC) How do you get so many badges? Why are you deleting trivia on episode articles? Please stop doing that! JessicaFin (talk) 05:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) What do bees eat for snack? Honey buns and more bees, ant and rock jokes Mop1111 (talk) 20:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC)trevor hay aka mop113 know any jokes? can we chat? Mop1111 (talk) 21:24, December 22, 2013 (UTC)trevor hi Come to ze' chat please. I'm licensed to chill 20:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I need help. PipBelle lover keeps messing up the episode guide for Blue's Clues Wikia and I asked it to stop doing it twice. 1kelpar, we have to be fair on this wikia site. You've made over 8,000 edits but I've made over 7,000 edits. Please stop removing pictures that actually happened. Gamerman1990 (talk) 02:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Time to protect Many of the wikia sites have pages that are being protected to stop vandalism. It's time that we lock certain pages so no one vandalizes the site. If you check Logopedia for example. They got some templates like that to semi-protect or fully protect certain pages. Here's the link: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Protection_Templates. Gamerman1990 (talk) 01:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Can you please edit the category from Blue's Book Nook? There were no clues found on felt board from that episode. (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 15:18, January 12, 2015 (UTC)) You got a lot of badges Quit removing informations and pictures Aberk81 (talk) 22:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, You can't do that. Don't do it you will get kicked. I HATE YOU Aberk81 (talk) 21:45, April 29, 2015 (UTC) STOP REMOVING EPISODES FROM DVDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT!? Aberk81 (talk) 22:07, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for stop fighting. I really want that picture to here so everyone remembers. OK? Ah, we meet again. Here's a warning.. Oh, Parker. I see you're at your vandal ways again, inflicting arguments with other users for your piss-offs. Not responding with the argument, and repeatedly getting your way. Ugh, what a pathetic coward. I see you're causing an argument with Aberk81. You're removing integral pictures, wow. Some things never change. You seem like a prominent user here. That's no reason I should continue to go easy on you. Lucky for me, Sandra, a main leader here, granted me user rights. Thus, the more you cause a riot, I block you. Got it? Here's a warning. Better watch out, Parker. ~BackyardigansKaibigan, your enemy... still. P.S: if i got user rights powers back then, i would've banned you on the spot. You're final warning. Alright, Parker. This is your final warning. You're not listening, and you're being arrogant to others feelings. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:21, May 2, 2015 (UTC) You've pushed the limits. Well, like the arrogant coward you are, you're being blocked. The blocking gives you more time to gain more subscribers on your channel! Like that'll happen. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC)